


Sun-warmed

by Branch



Series: Have and Hold [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine have a quiet moment together--so quiet that Kagami wonders a little how they got to be like this. <span class="summary-meta">Fluff, I-2</span></p>

<p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>One of the things that had come as a surprise to Taiga—and this was saying something considering that he’d never, ever expected to be in a B&D relationship, let alone a threesome of the same—one of the things was that Daiki was a cuddler when they were together.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-warmed

One of the things that had come as a surprise to Taiga—and this was saying something considering that he’d never, ever expected to be in a B&D relationship, let alone a threesome of the same—one of the things was that Daiki was a cuddler when they were together.  At first, he’d used the couch as an excuse; it was a good excuse, because Taiga’s couch was only two cushions while Daiki’s couch sagged in the middle.  But it hadn’t taken long before the only excuse Daiki needed was for Taiga to be in arm’s reach, and pretty soon he’d be wrapped around Taiga like a blanket.

Taiga liked it.  It was just unexpected.

If he’d expected anything, it was that they’d be kind of like they were on the court, where they pushed each other until they were both swaying on their feet and gasping for air.  It was wild and hot and intense, which seemed to be what Daiki liked best.  That was how they were in bed, a lot of the time.  It was out of bed and off the court that Daiki turned quiet and cuddly like this.

Taiga stared up at the ceiling of Daiki’s room, running his fingers slowly through Daiki’s short, sleek hair, and finally decided he would ask.  “Hey.”  He spoke softly in the afternoon quiet of the room.  

Daiki stirred, only to wind tighter around him, like a cat who wanted to keep Taiga right where he was, and made an inquiring noise against his shoulder.

Taiga smiled a little helplessly and cuddled Daiki closer, breathing out a sigh at the warm weight of him.  “I never thought you’d be this relaxed around me,” he murmured against Daiki’s hair.

Daiki shrugged a lazy shoulder.  “Easy to relax.  You didn’t let me down.”

Taiga’s smile turned wry.  “Yeah, but you usually relax by dragging me onto the nearest court and trying to beat me until we’re both falling over.”

Daiki roused long enough to poke him in the chest.  “Hey.  What do you mean ‘try’?”  He flopped back down heavily, driving Taiga’s breath out, and wrapped back around him.  After a moment, he added, “You’re Tetsu’s.”

Well, okay, yeah, that made some sense.  Taiga settled under Daiki, hand sliding up to rub his back.  “Anything he wants, hm?”

"Well, that too."  Daiki tilted his head back to look at Taiga, so perfectly serene that Taiga’s breath caught.  "Tetsu makes things happen right.  Whatever it takes."

"Yeah," Taiga said quietly after a few seconds.  "Yeah, he does."  As Daiki curled back up with a satisfied sound, Taiga held him close, deliberately setting down his doubts and expectations and just accepting Daiki’s warmth against him.  He had his answer, and it was a good one.

Tetsuya did make things happen right.  But maybe he also needed his partners to help him do it.

Taiga smiled up at the ceiling and held Daiki closer.

**End**


End file.
